hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Department of Magical Law Enforcement
|founded=Between 1707 – 1718 |dissolved= |leader=*Minister for Magic *Head of the Department **Justus Pilliwickle **Paul Howell **Bartemius Crouch Snr (19??-1981) **Amelia Bones (1981-1996) **Pius Thicknesse (1996-1997) **Corban Yaxley (1997-1998) **Brody Hudson (2003-2019) **Theo Raeken (2019-??) |headquarters=Level 2, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London, England |intentions=Policing and justice services for wizarding Britain |affiliation=Ministry of Magic |enemies=*Lord Voldemort **Death Eaters *Order of the Phoenix (when Voldemort controlled the Ministry) *Dark wizards and witches *Red Lotus }} The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the largest department at the Ministry of Magic. Arguably the most important of the various departments, it is a combination of police and justice facilities, and is roughly the equivalent to the Home Office of Muggle Britain, and all other departments are answerable to this one, with the exception of the Department of Mysteries. Till at least 2019, former Head Auror Brody Hudson led the department. Office location Level Two of the Ministry of Magic houses the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Around the corner from the access lift, and past a set of heavy oak doors, lies the Auror Headquarters: a large open area divided into small cubicles, one for each Auror. A second set of double doors and another passage lead to a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor. A broom cupboard sits at the left end of the corridors, and the right side has the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office: a room of almost the same size as the cupboard with two desks and overflowing filing cabinets crammed inside. Divisions Main divisions Auror Office An Auror is a highly trained specialist officer who investigate crimes involving the Dark Arts and apprehend Dark Wizards. According to Minerva McGonagall, the Auror Office takes in new recruits with a minimum of 5 N.E.W.T.s (with marks no lower than 'Exceeds Expectations'). She suggests that Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology are the most appropriate for someone who aspires to be admitted to the training programme. A potential recruit will also have to pass "...a series of character and aptitude tests." Nymphadora Tonks mentions that two of the programme's courses of study are "Concealment and Disguise" and "Stealth and Tracking" and that the training is hard to pass with high marks (a requirement). Aurors are the magical equivalents of Muggle counter-terrorism operatives and, during the First Wizarding War, Aurors were authorised to use the Unforgivable Curses on suspected Death Eaters; specifically, they were given the licence to kill, coerce and torture them. Many of the Dark criminals first duel with the Aurors sent to arrest them before finally giving up their freedom. Aurors are also used to protect high-profile targets such as Harry, Hogwarts, and the Muggle Prime Minister. Improper Use of Magic Office This office, the Improper Use of Magic Office, punishes violations of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. This includes underage witches and wizards intentionally using magic, which suggests that this office may be in charge of the Trace, permitting them to monitor the magic used by those under the age of seventeen. Wizengamot Administration Services An office which undertakes administrative and clerical duties for the Wizengamot. Its function seem analogous to Muggle court registries; this would typically include maintenance of court documents, hearing dates, judges' schedules, and the administration of legal proceedings. Other divisions Administrative Registration Department The Administrative Registration Department is responsible for the registration of the wizarding population. After the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was created under this department. Department of Intoxicating Substances The Department of Intoxicating Substances is a sub-division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and is responsible for making regulations on the consumption of alcoholic beverages. Hit Wizards Hit Wizards comprise a team of highly trained wizards tasked with arresting dangerous criminals. The entry requirements include five O.W.L.s, one of which must be Defence Against the Dark Arts. The equivalent of a Muggle S.W.A.T. Team. Members have a personal bed reserved at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.Daily Prophet Newsletters In 1993, Cornelius Fudge suggested that only Hit Wizards should attempt to capture Sirius Black, an Azkaban escapee then believed to be a highly dangerous criminal. Investigation Department The Investigation Department was a subdivision of the Auror Office. It centred on investigation and tracking down dark wizards. Magical Law Enforcement Patrol The Magical Law Enforcement Patrol (formerly the Magical Law Enforcement Squad) is tasked with general law enforcement, like with the Muggle police. In the 1920s it was headed by Bob Ogden, who led a team to Little Hangleton to arrest Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt for crimes against both Muggles and the Ministry, since the House of Gaunt had avoided previous attempts at arrest. Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers are a special Ministry force that presumably is stationed at strategical places in search of fugitive criminals. Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office This office regulates the use of magic on Muggle objects and confiscates those which have been illegally bewitched. One of the laws they enforce is the prohibition on magically altering a Muggle vehicle with the intent to fly it. It was headed by Arthur Weasley until his promotion in 1996. Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects This office was created in 1996 by Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, in response to the growing threat of Lord Voldemort and the rise of dangerous or dubious spells and products which claimed to provide protection against the Dark Arts. Arthur Weasley was promoted to head this operation. Its duties involved preventing the trade of fake and/or useless spells, potions and artefacts that appeared during the Second Wizarding War. Known personnel Heads of department Quentin_Lance.jpg|Paul Howell † Brodyhudson.jpg|Brody Hudson † 1_ktB2C2_3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken *Paul Howell: former department head; one of the most notable on the post * Barty Crouch Snr: former department head, demoted to head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation after his son's exposure as a Death Eater in 1981 * Amelia Bones: former department head, killed by Lord Voldemort in the summer of 1996 * Pius Thicknesse: former department head, subjugated by Yaxley and promoted to Minister for Magic * Corban Yaxley: former department head, during the Death Eaters' control of the Ministry of Magic * Brody Hudson: former head of the department from at least 2019. * Theo Raeken: current department head; promoted after elemental Brody Hudson died in 2019. Aurors Quentin_Lance.jpg|Paul Howell † Frank1.jpg|Frank Longbottom Alice1.jpg|Alice Longbottom JoshuaDunbar.jpg|Joshua Dunbar fc4b2c51bea2df59a1fe308785a74bb2--mens-portraits-nocturnal-animals.jpg|Tristan Milton Scrimhallows22.jpg|Rufus Scrimgeour † Dawlishprofile.jpg|John Dawlish Kingsley7.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks † tumblr_o0sy6oj0US1ufqujxo1_500.png|Kai Parker Brodyhudson.jpg|Brody Hudson † santanalopez34.jpg|Santana Lopez Colton3.jpg|Jackson Whittemore † 1_ktB2C2_3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken 483337fd757443a434b72cd498a0e348.jpg|Rami Milton *Paul Howell: former Head of the Auror Office; retired in 1985. *Frank Longbottom: former Auror; permanently incapacitated by means of the Cruciatus Curse in 1981 or 1982 *Alice Longbottom: former Auror; permanently incapacitated by means of the Cruciatus Curse in 1981 or 1982 *Joshua Dunbar: former Auror: became Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. *Tristan Milton: furrent Auror: became Head Auror in 2019 *Rufus Scrimgeour: former Head of the Auror Office; promoted to Minister for Magic in 1996 *Alastor Moody: retired by 1994 and killed by Death Eaters in 1997 *Gawain Robards: Head of the Auror Office following Scrimgeour's promotion in 1996 *Kingsley Shacklebolt: promoted to Minister for Magic following Voldemort's defeat in 1998. *Nymphadora Tonks: died at the Battle of Hogwarts when she was defeated by Bellatrix Lestrange in 1998. *Kai Parker: current Auror. *Brody Hudson: former Auror; promoted as head department. *Santana Lopez: current Auror. *Jackson Whittemore: former Auror: became Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. *Theo Raeken: former Auror; promoted as head department after Brody Hudson's dead. *Rami Milton: current Auror. Other personnel OrabellaNuttley.png|Orabella Nuttley Order-of-the-phoenix-travers.jpg|Travers Dolores_Umbridge_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Davidhenrieshott-1.jpg|Justin Russo Tumblr_oqsvtiPEhf1tlp2zeo1_500.png|Isaac Lahey DPoAOgiyMrU.jpg|Mafalda Hopkirk 45006d6972584482c4b2147a4f4e67f5--dianna-agron.jpg|Quinn Fabray logannieieieie.jpg|Patrick Dunbar * Bob Ogden: Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office in the 1920s * Dolores Umbridge: Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office sometime before 1995; Imprisoned in Azkaban for her crimes against humanity after Voldemort's defeat in 1998 which gave her a life sentence. * Elphinstone Urquart: senior officer of the department in the 1950s; late husband of Minerva McGonagall. * Minerva McGonagall: from 1954 to 1956, became Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. * Isaac Lahey: Member of the Wizengamot from 2000-2010, became Chief Warlock in 2010. * Justin Russo: Wizengamot Administration Services employee. * Mafalda Hopkirk: works in the Improper Use of Magic Office in the 1990s; responsible for sending letters to underage wizards who use magic outside of Hogwarts. * Quinn Fabray: Advisor to the Minister for Magic and member of the Wizengamot. * Patrick Dunbar: works in the Improper Use of Magic Office in the 2000s; member of the Wizengamot. Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement